1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of forming a semiconductor device micropattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of high performance and high-capacity semiconductor devices depends on technology for miniaturizing patterns of the semiconductor devices. The miniaturization of the patterns of the semiconductor devices depends largely on a photolithography process. Accordingly, extensive research has been conducted on the development of the photolithography process for forming micropatterns. As a result, various photolithography processes have been developed to form semiconductor micropatterns. For example, a light source, a stepper or a scanner, and a lens may be employed to effectively shorten a wavelength of light. Additionally, with respect to exposing technology, a phase shifting mask (PSM) process, an off axis illumination (OAI) process, and an immersion lithography process are also being studied and developed. However, advancing these technologies will require enormous research and development costs. Accordingly, there is a need for a process that allows quick easy, and stable formation of a micropattern.